Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Covanda
Summary: My version of bk five. I'm new here and I'm not really great in writing ff. But I really hope someone will read this and give me some comments! Thanks!


"Harry...Take my body back to my parents... Harry...."  
  
" Do it now...Harry... we will help you... take the portkey and get back to Hogwarts... come on Harry.... Run now...."  
  
Death Eaters were running after him, Harry, holding Cedrc's body, kept running in the darkness, fear flooded him...He didn't know how far he had run... He could only heard the Death eaters shouting at him, jets of red and puple light shot past him... He felt he was running slower and slower, Cedric's body grew heavier heavier...Suddenly he found himself surrounded by the Death Eaters, he was no longer running. Cedric's body was stone cold. He was alone , completely alone, without anyone to help him...Then he heard a high voice, a cold voice "You're dead Harry Potter... You are no match to Lord Voldemort." He raised his head , standing in front of him was Voldemort, his wand pointing at his throat. Voldemort was staring at him, with triumph on his face. He closed his eyes, waiting his death. He was going to die ...he was going to die like his parents. He was the one to blame.... Why couldn't he just let Pettigrew be killed? Then Voldemort would not rise again... Cedric would not die. and he probably wouldn't find himself in this situation... Voldemort's voice was heard again " I had failed to kill you a few times, Harry, but it make no difference. You might have realized that Lord Voldemort is going to get you in the end. And now..." a wide, hungry smile appeared on Voldemort's face, " I conquer you." A jet of bright green light swept past him, Voldemort laughed coldly.  
  
Suddenly Harry jumped up from his bed, he found himself sweating and shaking madly. He felt, which was almost ashamed of himself, was scared. Ever since he came back to Privet Drive from Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had been having nightmares every single night, dreamed about Voldemort coming back, dreamed about the Death Eaters, and the worst of all, dreamed about the murdering of Cedric Diggory.  
  
And yet, even though it had happened for two months now, it seemed it had only happened yesterday. He had witnessed having powers again which he hadn't for thirteen years. He had gathered his supporters (which was know as Death Eaters), and planned to take over the wizarding world. But there's no point of worrying, worrying doesn't help. Harry scolded himself.  
  
Harry looked at the mirror on his wardrobe door, he could see a boy with untidy jet black hair, which he had inhered from his father, a pair of bright green eyes(inhered from his mother), and tomorrow midnight he would be fifteen. On his forehead was a lightning bolt scar. He was famous even in the wizarding world because of the scar on his forehead. When Voldemort had tried to kill him when he was a year old, he survived the killing curse except the scar was left on it. And Vodemort had met his first downfall there. But now Vodemort has came back, it make no diffence at all. In the muggle news, several reports were about muggles being killed by some mysterious murderer. The muggles have no idea who killed them of course, Harry could bet his broomstick that they were done by Death Eaters.  
  
It took Harry sometime to settle down. He pause a while to listen the Dursleys were still snoring in their bed. He could just imagine sharing his dreams and concern with them, which was a stupid idea. He would properly find himself locked up in his room with his mouth tied with a piece of cloth. Careful not to knock anything in the darkness ,he slowly put on his glasses and reached out his hands to turn on the bedside lamp. He looked at his clock, which showed him it was only three o'clock in the morning. Then his eye fall on a photo fame stood next to it, the photo inside it was moving, showing himself on the Hogwarts grounds with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He really missed them, they have given him so much support and comfort especially after the Triwizard Tournamen. They have sent many owls to him in the holiday so that he wouldn't feel bore. But in those letters, there weren't any mentions about Vodlemort, like wizards killed or disappeared. Harry strongly suspect they didn't mention them on purpose, but in result, he didn't had a clue what was going on in the magical world. On the other hand, he missed Hogwarts as much as he missed his friends--- the lake, the castle, the lessons ( well, surly not Snape's) and the most popular wizard sport, Qudditch. On the first day in Hogwarts, he had already considered Hogwarts as his real home. The Dursleys was almost unbearable, and to Harry's opinion, an orphanage would be a heaven to him compared to the Dursley's. However, this holiday the Dursleys were kinder to him, which was very unusual. They didn't shout at him either, and they didn't even force him to do anything. Harry thought its because of his godfather.  
  
In fact, not only his friends has kept sending him letters to share his concern, but there was also another person none other than his godfather, Sirius. As Harry's parents were murdered by Voldemort when he was only a year old, Sirius came as a kind of adult wizard who was like a parent to him--- a person who cared and love him. Although he lived with his dead mother's sister ,her husband and their son, the Dursleys had always hated him because he was a wizard, and they never approve his 'abnormality'. They always treated him like a dog that had rolled in something disgusting. But there was a improvement anyway since after his third year, he was allowed to have all his things not being locked up by them--- in his third year, he met his godfather for the first time in his life. At that time, everybody including himself had believed that Sirius had betray Harry's parents to Voldemort, which cause his parent's death. But later it was known that he was innocent. His name was not yet cleared though, Wormtail(Peter Pettigrew), the real traitor had escaped, and there's no proof that he's innocent. Harry had told the Dursleys that Sirius was a murderer, not bothering to tell them he was innocent, as it's the only way to make the Dursleys feared Sirius would come to their house and turn them into toads if they didn't treat his godson better.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at his bedroom door. Who would find him in the middle of the night? Fifteen years living with the Dursleys told him that it wouldn't be anyone of them.  
  
But who could it be? 


End file.
